Hermione Lupin-Black
by madeline.baxter
Summary: Hermione Lupin-Black is here to take Hogwarts by storm.
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER**

(A/N this story will be a part of my Hermione Lupin-Black universe. The main difference between this universe and cannon is that Sirius was never sent to Azkaban, Also he's in love with Remus, and Hermione's there daughter.)

"Charms, potions, herb-"

"Check, check, check, I have everything", complained the grey eyed girl as she looked up at her brown eyed dad Dad.

"And we could always owl her anything she forgot", added in the loving voice of her Daddy from the doorway of her bedroom.

Thats right, this soon to be first year has not one but two dads.

"I guess your right love", admitted Remus.

"I always am"

"Modest too", added their daughter as she expertly put her belongings back in her second hand trunk.

"Bloody hell, its quarter to eleven", exclaimed Remus as he quickly shoved books into his protesting daughters trunk.

"Shit" Sirius and Hermione exclaimed in sync,

Thats another thing about this family- They believed there is nothing wrong with adding some colour in your vocabulary.

"Quick, Ill Apparate Grey, you bring the trunk", said Sirius hastily as he grabbed onto said girl.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

"Study hard"

"but not too hard'

"dont slack off"

"find some time for pranks"

"make friends"

"all boys are Gits, don't snog any-

"Okay, I get it. Geez way to send me off guys" said the girl in mock anger.

"We love you, now get on the train"

That was all the girl heard before the whistle of the train echoed on the stations walls, signalling that she must get on.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

H Pov

"Oy, watch where your going", came a obnoxious and somewhat snotty voice as a boy pushed into me.

"Oye yourself", I retorted, wandering who in merlons name this boy thinks he is.

I turn around to see grey eyes, my eyes, staring back at me.

"Are you a descendant of the most ancient and noble house of Black", I blurted out, knowing those eyes.

"Yes I am, I take it you are as well", he answers pompously, seriously this guys is full of it.

"Yes"

"It would do you well not to bring shame on our house", he sneered and stalked off.

"Is wittle

Ronnikins afraid

of the bwig spwider", teased two identical voices inside the cabin to my left.

"N- no I'm not", squeaked a small ginger boy, I now have a clear look inside of there cabin.

"What do we have here", asked the two identical speakers (Twins) as they spot me.

"I heard about a spider", was all I said.

"Is the ickle

firstie brave

enough to

hold the bwig spider" eugh, I know this whole twin speech thing will become annoying at best.

"I am"

Without hesitation I put my left hand out expectantly

The darker skin boy pulled out his tarantula and gently put him on my hand.

"Aren't you a cutie", I cooed at the arachnid.

"Mental, that one", whispered the smallest ginger to the even smaller black haired boy.

"Im brave, though I can see why the two often get mixed up", I retorted

"I like her", announced the twins.

"Im Fred

And Im Geroge

Weasley", they finished together.

"Im Lee Jordan", added the dark skin boy.

"Im Ron Weasley", said the smaller ginger boy as he swallowed a Chocolate frog. ugh some people have no manners.

"Im Harry Potter", said the small black haired boy.

So this is the Harry potter, in another world we would have been as good as siblings.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by a look of impatience.

"Oh, Im Grey Lupin-Black"

"Grey", the boys chorused in disbelief.

"Don't be daft, its my nick name"

"Whats your real name", asked Harry politely.

"Hermione Andromeda Lupin-Black", I recited perfectly, enunciating every syllable.

"And I thought Percy Ignatius Weasley was bad", muttered Ron.

"It is", was all I had to say before a friendship was formed.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The twins said goodbye as they and Lee headed towards the carriages, leaving us with the other first years.

Harry, Ron, Neville and I where able to make it to the castle with minimum injuries (although the giant squid nearly got me).

"There are four houses", Blah, Blah, Blah, Daddy was right, McGonagall goes on and on and on.

"Hurry up Grey", whispered Harry as he gently pushed me forward towards the gathering of first years.

"Abbot, Hannah"

"Hufflepuff"

At this point I was looking at the professors, for each one I was thinking of a good prank.

"Lupin-Black, Hermione"

Many people will look back at this and find the professors reactions funny,

McGonagall went pale

Snape (who is usually impassive) had a major coughing fit

Flitwick was muttering (not so quietly) "Why me" over and over

Sprout was asking aloud if she was too young to retire

And Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes.

I put on my Daddy's smirk and ran unto the hat.

 _merlin help the school,_ was all the hat said before he shouted, "Gryffindor".

I swear McGonagall said shit.


	2. Meet the seeker

**I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**thanks for the reviews**

"Grey..grEY..GREY"

"Wheres the fire", I mumbled, still half asleep.

"You've missed breakfast, we have transfiguration in 10 minutes. I tried waking you up earlier", Said Lavender with fake kindness, as she stood at the foot of my bed.

"Bloody Hell, why didn't any of you duffers wake me!", I exclaimed as I raced around their dorm.

"Grey, Are you still up there", Harry's voice echoed up the staircase.

I rapidly shoved my things in by thread bare bag.

"Wand.. Transfiguration.. quills... ink.."

"Coming", I yell as I ran down the staircase.

"Took you long enough", was all Ron said before we broke into a full out sprint towards transfiguration.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Phew, She's not here", huffed Ron as we made our way into the classroom.

Something was off.. I put my nose and sniffed (earning myself some very curious looks). I could smell cat, but it had a different smell to it.

Its from the front of the room.. "sniff" "sniff", It gets stronger as I approach the cat at the front of the room.

"Animagus", I yelled, just as McGonagall morphed back into her human form.

"Very good miss Lupin-Black.. might I ask how you... figured that out", she questioned warily.

"Umm.. Its a secret", was the lame excuse I settled on. I wasn't going to tell the whole class I "Wolfed Out".

"Very well, Mr Potter, Weasley, Miss Lupin-Black, please take your seat.

Transfiguration went well, pretty well considering I was the only one to get the match to turn into a needle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"And say UP", commanded madam Hooch.

"And miss Lupin-Black please stand still!"

"Sorry Madam, Im just really, Really, REALLY EXCITED!"

"I can tell", she responded dryly.

"UP", I shouted with the rest of the class, being one of the few to get it.

"Good, Mr Malfoy your holding your broom wrong".

"Okay now I want you to hover, no more then one meter"

As I ascended I felt pure happiness, I was free, I went up to about 5 meters high.

but my happiness only lasted so long.

"Draco do you think you could hit the poor girl", sneered Pansy parkinson from the other side of the field.

Somedays it really is a blessing to be part Werewolf.

Just as Draco gets ready to pelt a remberall (Where in Merlins name did he get that)?

I turned around fast and blocked it, letting it fall.

"SWOOSH", Harry just came and flew straight pass me and caught the Remberall in one hand.

"MR POTTER, MISS LUPIN-BLACK COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW. NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS AS A PROFESSOR HAVE I WITNESSED SOMETHING SO RECKLESS.", Shit.

Harry and I exchange glances, shit indeed.

We follow her towards the castle, "Please don't expel me, I can't afford Beubatons and my daddy would rather die then send me to durmstrang", It was an all time low for me. I was begging.

"Please calm down miss-

"No you don't understand, please don't expel me!" I finished in a wail.

"Calm down Grey", Harry whispered.

"I don't want to be expelled either", he added as an afterthought.

"Neither are you are being expelled", drawled McGonagall as we approached a class room.

"May I please borrow Wood"

A skinny brown haired boy emerged out of the classroom.

"Wood, I have found you a new keeper and seeker."

"No way!".

"Meet Hermione Lupin-Black your keeper, and Harry Potter your seeker."

"Has either of you played quiditch", he eagerly asked us.

"Whats Quiditch?" asked Harry.

"Well.. my dad used to throw a soccer ball and I would pretend it was a quaffle and trie to block it, although we where on the.. ground.."

"Don't worry about it, Ill teach you both" although he did look a bit put out that his two new players couldn't play.

"Now all three of you can return to class", McGonagall then walked away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00000o000o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0ooo

later that week I wrote a letter to my dad's.

 _Dear Dad and Daddy_

 _classe have been good, and I have made friends with Ron Weasley as well as Harry Potter._

 _And guess what!?_

 _Harry and I got on the Quidditch team, Im the new Gryffindor keeper!_

 _please come to my first game next week!_

 _love you_

 _Grey_

 _P.S I haven't has class with Snape yet but he looks like a prat._

 _0o0o0oo00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o000o0o00_

"Hey, do you guys want to go exploring around the castle tonight", I whispered to Harry and Ron in the middle of charms.

"Good idea Grey" "Sure".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Welcome to the maurauders introduction to sneaking", I announced in the boys dorm room, where there was only Ron ,Harry and I.

"First thing we need to do is hide our scents from Mrs Norris"

"You might feel a pinch", I added knowing that it wouldn't be a small pinch.

"odor recedemus",

"So we won't be heard"

"clangere recedemus"

and finally a notice me not charm.

"Meet me in the common room at midnight"

0o0o0o

"Grey", whispered Harry and Ron as they came downstairs in there Pyjamas?

"What are you wearing?", I really don't want Ron to slip on his bathrobe as we sneak around.

"Pyjamas" Ron said in a duh tone.

"Whatever lets go" I pull out my maurauders map.

"I solomeny swear I am up to no good"

I told the boys all about how my Dads and Harry's Dad had created it.

o00o0o0oo0o0o00000

"Quick Mrs Norris is coming", I quickly whisper as we run up to a wooden door. "Alohomora", I quickly cast so we can get away.

Breathing in relief I have to silence a gasp as we look into three sets of eyes.

"Why in fucks sake is there a bloody ceberus in a bloody school", Was the last thing I said before making my way up t the girls dorm.


	3. the game

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER

"Are you ready", Harry asked me as we stretched on the side of the field.

it was a particularly cold day with strong wind and light rain. Barley any sun got through the clouds.

"As ready as I ever will be, although Im worried about my broom", I glanced down at my borrowed cleansweep 3.

"Yeah, I wish they had gotten you a nimbus as well"

"Yeah, although Im really grateful the Weasley's lent me there old one."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _I was walking with Ron and Harry to charms class when suddenly two sets of arms pulled me into a broom closet._

 _finally getting a better look at the culprits, I gasp, "Fred, George, what are you doing!"_

 _"Well, Grey_

 _We've noticed_

 _that your_

 _family seems_

 _to not have_

 _a lot of money", they finished together._

 _"So?" I ask whilst a blush forms on my cheeks._

 _"Well we_

 _can't have_

 _our newest_

 _seeker not have_

 _a broom"_

 _"I was just going to use a school broom", Honestly I hadn't thought about it that much._

 _"Sadly that is_

 _not allowed._

 _you know our family_

 _is quite big_

 _meaning that we_

 _can't afford_

 _the latest broom._

 _so when we saw your predicament_

 _we owled our mum_

 _so do-"_

 _"Bring Bring"_

 _"Thats the bell, can we talk later?"_

 _"Sure"_

 _later that night at dinner I saw three owls swoop towards me with a broom and a note._

 _Dear Grey_

 _Feel free to use this broom for quidditch_

 _best wishes_

 _the Weasleys._

 _"Thank you guys so much", I half yelled as I hugged the Twins._

"Welcome Wizards and Witches to the first annual Hogwarts Quiditch game.", Lee's voice boomed over the stadium, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Lets do this" Harry exclaimed.

I look out into the crowd and see my Dads and The Weasley's sitting in the parents stands.

I eagerly wave, my dad's wave back just we get into formation.

"Gryffindor has two new players this year. We have The Weasley twins as our ever awesome beaters, we have Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Oliver wood as chasers, and would you imagine that folks!, Harry blooming potter as gryffindors new seeker, and last but certainly not least we have the mastermind pranker, pocket rocket -

"Jordan", Mcgonagall's voice reprimanded

"Sorry professor, Gryffindors new keeper Hermione Lupin-Black, better known as Grey!"

"Lets get this game started!"

Block. Block. Catch. Block. The game was going well and Gryffindor was in the lead.

"Oy, Poor girl", shouted the voice of a Slytherin chaser. "IM talking to you" I know I have to ignore him and focus. Block. catch.

and then I see harry jerking on his broom, suddenly harry dives, very low to the ground. Catch. Block.

It looks like he crashed. But then he stood up and coughed up the snitch. Yes, he coughed it up.

"Gryffindor wins! 350 - 300.", Lee exclaimed with pure joy.

"Good job pup", Dad congratulated me as daddy pulled me into a hug.

And at this moment I really didn't care that we had no money, because I couldn't imagine anything better then this.


	4. Toffs and Chavs

I DONUT OWN HARRY POTTER OR KANYE WESTS LYRICS

"The system broken, the school's closed, the prison's open

We ain't got nothing to lose motherfucker we rollin',

Huh? motherfucker we rollin'

With some light skinned girls and some Kelly Rowland's

In this white man's world we the ones chosen

So goodnight cruel world I'll- "

"Shut up chav", yelled Lavander one of more the snotty girls in the dorm

"Sod off you bloody toff", I call back as I get out of the shower.

"Just hurry up, some of us actually want to look good"

I finish of by running my brush through my hair. I turn the water off and get out of the shower.

for once I got up early so I could get breakfast.

Walking down the stairs to the common room I heard two familiar voices arguing.

"I don't think she's poor"

"Trust me I know poor when I see it"

"But The Blacks are very wealthy"

"Not the disowned ones", I add as I reach the common room.

"Uh, er hey Grey", stuttered Harry, as I glared at them.

"Why are you discussing my families finances " _Or lack off_ I add mentally.

"We are just a bit confused", confessed Ron as we started walking towards the great hall.

"Yeah, because Your a Black but all your stuff is second hand", Said Harry.

"Its not any of your business", was the last thing I said to them at breakfast.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Many students and staff noticed the rift between "The Golden Trio", more specifically the glares Grey has been sending the boys all day.

at lunch Harry hesitantly approached Grey.

'Hey, Grey.. Ron and I are really sorry. Could we maybe forget we said anything", Harry said sincerely as he looked Grey in the eyes.

"Yeah, I guess we could", Grey replied as she shot Harry a big smile.

o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

 **I REALLY DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY... PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	5. Update

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

 **ALSO I JUST WANT TO CLARIFY THAT HARRY DIDNT GO TO THE LUPIN-BLACKS BECAUSE OF THE BLOOD WARDS. HARRY IS SAFE A 4 PRIVET DRIVE DUE TO PETUNIAS BLOOD.**

Running as fast as she could Grey leaped to McGonagall's office door. "Professor, Professor the stone, Harry", she yelled as she banged on the archaic door.

"What is going on?" asked a disgruntled Professor McGonagall. Hermione quickly told McGonagall all the vents that had taken place.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

after a long day of Hysteric parents and a fussing Madame promfrey the three children where allowed to go back to there dorm, and later onto the train.

little did there parents and them know that adventures like this would become a common occurrence over the years.

0o0o0o0

 **I know that was pathetic... but in all fairness I needed a way to quickly finish first year, Im going to skip to fourth year when we have VOLDERMORTS return and love interests blossom. I just don't know what to do with this story so I will try writing fourth year.**


End file.
